Five Nights at Fazursa's
by Biskoff
Summary: Jaune Arc has a new job. Sure it's the night shift and the pay isn't great, but he's sure it will be good experience for his goal of becoming a Huntsman. There are just a few problems. No one told him the history of Freddy Fazursa's Pizza. No one mentioned what happened to the last night guard. And he didn't read the fine-print. A prequel to Last Day at Freddy's.


Five Nights at Fazursa's

Night One

Jaune rearranged the security cap on his head for the twelfth time that night. As much as he readjusted the Velcro straps or tugged at the brim, the hat just wouldn't sit right.

His flashlight was out as he was stood in the kitchen of Freddy Fazursa's Pizza waiting for a pot of coffee to finish brewing. Apparently having a coffee pot in the kitchen _and_ the back office was just too expensive.

The blonde snorted. He knew Freddy's had fallen on hard times but he hadn't known it was this bad. Cobwebs stood untouched in every other corner. Litter and trash was left on the floor. Not to mention they barely had the money to pay for their electric bills.

Jaune scratched his chin as the glass container finished filling up. He poured the steaming coffee into his mug and slowly made his way back to the office. A sweep of his flashlight as he passed through the dining area assured him that everything was normal. The animatronics were on stage, the sliding entry doors were sealed and secure, and he had his cup of coffee.

Everything was nice and quiet.

As he took his seat back in the office, he lifted a stack of papers to take a look at the time. Someone had covered the old-fashioned clock with a heavy stack of forms and folders.

1:27 AM.

He took another sip from his coffee mug. Then the phone rang.

Jaune panicked for a moment. He didn't think there _was_ a phone in here. It hadn't been pointed out during his walkthrough earlier in the day. The blonde tried to lift up papers and look through the chaotic clutter to find the phone, but he couldn't manage.

The ringing ended and the phone clicked. Jaune sighed.

Hopefully it wasn't too important.

"_Hello, hello?"_ A man's voice came out from the desk. He had a slight accent that Jaune couldn't place.

Jaune blinked in surprise. Had the phone automatically answered?

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Jaune spoke loudly. He wanted to answer whoever was calling, but he had no idea where the phone actually _was_.

"_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." _

'_Oh. Alright then, I guess.'_ Jaune thought to himself. Answering wasn't really an issue now. Even so, he continued to flip through sheets and move folders around the desk to find the phone.

Jaune took a sip of his coffee as he listened to the message. It was nice of this guy to give him a few pointers. Management had been brisk and rude when they showed him around this afternoon.

"_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Okay." Jaune answered as he chuckled quietly to himself. He yawned widely before taking another drink from his mug.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazursa's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazursa Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

The blonde forced a laugh. Freddy's… Freddy's didn't have an agreement like that. He'd have remembered signing a form that said _that_.

A thought entered Jaune's mind. This was just a prank. Some kind of hazing to the new guy to give him a scare.

He grumbled to himself. And he had thought that this guy was being helpful. Of course his luck wasn't that good.

Jaune activated the screen and flipped through the cameras. He frowned as he focused on the images. The screen seemed to have a bit more static than it did earlier. Maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him in the dim lighting…

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"You're trying too hard, Mr… phone… guy. You should have just stuck to the disclaimer if you wanted to scare me." Jaune muttered aloud.

The guy on the phone continued, his recording unaware of the listener's mood.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Jaune's hands gripped the monitor in front of him.

Okay. That was a little creepier than the legal disclaimer of death.

He clicked it on to check the animatronic animals. Another push of a button and he had switched to the camerafor the main stage.

Bonnie was staring at the camera.

Jaune flinched in his seat and shut off the monitor. He waited several seconds to get control over himself again before flipping the monitor back on.

The trio of animatronics was in their normal positions. Jaune breathed deeply and tried to get a handle on his rising fear.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a 'person'." _

"…huh?" Jaune stared blankly at the stack of papers where he thought the phone was. He slowly closed the security monitor.

"_They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazursa's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazursa suit."_

Jaune stared at the desk before him. He really wanted to find the phone. He wanted to shut this guy up. This wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all.

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

By now Jaune had started to become truly panicked. Teeth? _Eyeballs_?

"What… what the heck!? What the heck kind of prank is this!?" He spoke out loud. His fists clenched. This was just some sick joke and it _really_ wasn't funny.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

And with that, the call ended.

Jaune bit on one of his knuckles. He clasped his hands and squeezed, trying to let go of some of his anxiousness.

Then he flipped the monitor screen back up. His breath hitched.

Bonnie wasn't on the stage.

He rapidly flipped through a number of cameras views but couldn't seem to find the animatronic rabbit. He let out a sigh to try to steady his nerves. That stupid phone call had put him on edge. There wasn't anything wrong with the robots.

He grabbed the flashlight from the desk and gripped it tightly in his hand.

This was just some sick joke.

It… it was the phone guy. That's what this was. The guy left a scary message and then decided to prank him. This was just some stupid prank by some stupid guy who had too much free time. And probably a camera to record him making a fool of himself.

Jaune got out of his seat and switched the flashlight on. He walked out of the office into the east hallway and forced one foot in front of the other. Far too quickly for his own comfort, he was in the dining area filled with perfectly arranged chairs and party hats.

Jaune called out as he pointed the flashlight from the front stage to the Pirate Cove. _'How the heck did this guy move a robot that big without making any sound?'_

"Okay, phone guy. Very funny. I guess you kept a set of keys, huh?" Jaune walked down the aisle between the party tables. He shifted his flashlight from left to right as he walked.

"Where are you, phone guy? You might be playing but I'm not. If you damaged the mascots I'm calling the cops."

He walked past the Pirate Cove and poked his head into the backstage room. Though empty, it was filled with rows upon rows of spare heads and body parts for the mascots. Eerie. Jaune grimaced and turned around to leave the room.

The blond readjusted his security cap with his free hand before making another glance around the dining hall. He heaved a sigh. Partly to conceal his anxiety, but also because he might have to explain to the management that a mascot went missing on his _first night_.

Jaune made his way back across the dining hall to the east side. Maybe the guy was in the kitchen? He opened the door and panned the light across the stoves, ovens and cabinets. Nothing was out of place. He could see his still steaming pot of coffee.

Jaune left the kitchen and scratched his head. There were only so many places the phone guy could be. He looked up at the stage again at Chica and Freddy. He took on a gruff, raspy voice like a typical 'bad cop' that was on his sister's favorite television shows.

"So Fasurza, where were _you_ when Bonnie went missing?" Jaune question and finished with a soft laugh. He reached up to shift his hat again-

Then Jaune froze in place and stared.

Freddy turned his head and looked right at Jaune.

Its mouth slowly opened.

Jaune's followed suit as he stared blankly at the robot.

Then Freddy started _laughing_.

The laugh was slow, echoing and deep. It sounded like it was coming up from a bottomless pit rather than a robotic ursa.

It sounded evil.

Jaune didn't even hesitate before he turned and ran. He tripped over a chair leg and tumbled to the floor. He crawled a few feet before managing to pick himself up again. He ran back down the aisle of the dining area to the east hall. He sprinted down and skidded to a stop at his office door.

The laughter continued the entire time.

He entered the office and punched the door close. It slid downwards with a resounding _thump_.

The laughter stopped.

Jaune turned around and his blood chilled.

Standing outside the other door was Bonnie.

Like Freddy moments before, Bonnie opened its mouth. A faint, rattling and drawn out moan made its way from the mascot.

Jaune froze from the sound. It was some chilling mix of a dying animal and person who couldn't speak.

He was pushed out of his stupor as Bonnie took a single step forward.

He leaped across the small room and slammed his palm against the door button.

The heavy door slammed down inches before Bonnie's outstretched, thick fingers.

A deafening metallic screech could be heard from the other side. Jaune covered his ears even as he scrambled back to the other door and pressed himself against it. He wanted to put as much space as possible between _it_ and him.

The screeching stopped.

Jaune lowered his hands and waited. He flipped the light switch for the door he was pressed against. There was nothing in this hallway at least.

Slowly he inched back to his chair and the monitor. He flipped it open and looked at the camera situated at the west hallway. It took him longer than he wanted; his hands were shaking too much.

The hallway was empty. He switched the camera view around the building. The hallways leading to his office, the supply closet, the main hall.

They were all empty.

He clicked the final camera. The one for the main stage.

And there was Bonnie.

Standing next to Chica and Freddy as if he had never left.

Jaune put his head in his hands. He glanced at the still-sealed doors. _'I'm… I'm not hallucinating am I? I didn't just fall asleep and have a bad dream, right?'_

He put his gaze back on the monitor. The video feed glitched and turned to static for just a moment. When the feed came back Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy had shifted their heads.

They were all staring at him through the camera.

Jaune slammed the monitor shut and wrapped his arms around himself.

* * *

><p>If he had been asked, Jaune couldn't honestly say what happened for most of that night.<p>

Bonnie would come and go at random. Sometimes making loops around the dining area to the hallway and then back to the stage before rushing to the door again.

There were long stretches where the robot wouldn't move, followed by wild twitching right in front of a security camera.

Jaune gulped down another mouthful of coffee. Some spilled onto his shirt. He didn't bother to wipe his face or try to dry up the stained clothing.

He could barely tell how long he had been trapped in the office. More than once he had considered making a run for it. If he could make it to the exit he would never look back.

But the front door was locked. He could try smashing it open… but that meant leaving the safety of the office.

The safety of the doors.

It also meant swinging something heavy enough to break the glass. He didn't trust his own abilities enough to succeed. He knew could manage it, but could he manage it _fast enough_?

Jaune flicked open the camera. Chica and Freddy were still on the stage, but Bonnie was in the backstage area…

Jaune shuddered.

Bonnie's face was directly in front of the camera, its hollow eyes staring _straight at him_.

He shut down the monitor.

No… no he couldn't risk it. He could wait until morning shift arrived. He had lasted this long already. They would see the robots and call the police. Or the Huntsmen.

Jaune nearly broke right then. A Huntsman. A _real_ Huntsman would know what to do here. A _real_ Huntsman would be able to destroy Bonnie in seconds.

But he wasn't a real Huntsman. Maybe he never would be.

The overhead light went out. The doors slid back upwards. The electricity died with an audible whirr.

"N- no…" He whimpered.

He tried to look at both doors at the same time. He considered making a run to the entrance. Even if he didn't make it he had to _try_-

He heard something soft: a chime of bells. He switched from one door to the other to figure out what was happening, trying to determine which way Bonnie would come from.

Jaune fell out of his chair as a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the doorway on his left. He scrambled behind the chair and up against the wall.

It was Freddy. His glowing eyes revealed only a few small pieces of his face. But it was enough.

The bells continued, their tune sounding like an old music box. The eyes flickered on and off in the darkness.

The warning from the phone guy echoed in his ears. Jaune curled into a ball and started sobbing.

The eyes didn't move. Didn't come closer or move back. They simply stayed, unchanging as the music continued.

"Stop…" He pleaded.

The jingle stopped. So did Jaune's breath.

For a horrifying moment, all was still.

Then a harsh beeping rang out in the blackness.

Freddy's eyes, once glowing in the dark, snuffed out their light and disappeared.

Jaune dared to look at what was beeping. His eyes scanned the counter top for several seconds before he saw it. The clock. Covered by stacks of paper, he could barely make out the numbers from his position on the floor.

6:00 AM.

The beeping continued before stopping after one minute. Jaune looked back to the doorway. It was still empty.

Jaune didn't dare move. The minutes ticked by. 6:05 AM. The clock started to buzz again at 6:10. He trembled as he cowered behind the chair. His gaze moved constantly between the two doors and the clock.

He didn't trust that Freddy or Bonnie or even Chica wasn't hiding, waiting for him to relax before attacking again. Bonnie had done it plenty the last few hours.

The clock buzzed again. 6:20 AM.

The kitchen staff was supposed to come in at 6:30. When they arrived, he was supposed to leave. That had been in the instructions he had been given. Half past six was the shift change.

Distantly, Jaune heard a scraping sound, as if something was sliding across the ground. It sounded like it was coming from the dining area.

Then the blonde heard a pair of voices.

They were arguing about something but he couldn't tell what. When the voices grew louder he managed to place them. He _knew_ those voices. It was Caesar and Noid. They were two of the chefs who made pizza here. He had met them the day before.

"Hey! Hey Jaune… you still here?" Caesar shouted down the hall. His voice sounded nervous.

Jaune took a moment to control his own words. "Y-yeah! I'm here! I… uh… I…" He let his words drift off. He really had no idea what to say after this hellish night. Good morning? It didn't feel like one.

For a moment there was no answer from Caesar or his companion. When Caesar spoke again Jaune could _hear_ the surprise in his tone.

"That's-that's _great_! Look, uh, the robots are up on stage in lockdown, and… you're shift is over! You can, um, go home and relax." There was something weird about what the cook was saying, but Jaune was too exhausted to put any thought into it. "We'll be in the kitchen taking stock and cleaning a bit soooo… take your time to clean, um, clean yourself up and head on home. Rethink things maybe…"

Jaune heard the footsteps fade and a door open and close. Muffled voices and metallic clangs could be heard coming from around the corner of the hallway. The pair was in the kitchen.

Two other people were in the kitchen.

Jaune's muscles gave out as realization set in. He collapsed onto the wall he had been huddled against. The robots were on the stage and there were people in the kitchen.

He could _leave_.

For the next few minutes, Jaune couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying. If Caesar or Noid took notice of the commotion in the office, they didn't show it.

It took him a little while, but he finally managed to wipe his eyes and rearrange his ruffled clothing. He picked his security hat off the ground and made his way down the hallway to the dining area.

He looked at Freddy and Friends up on the stage, silent and motionless. He stared at them for several long moments before decisively turning his head away and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>His set of house keys clanged to the floor of the porch for the third time. Jaune took a deep breathe to steady his hands as he leaned down and picked up the keychain. The blonde fumbled with his keys once more before he managed to get it into the slot and unlock the door to his family's home.<p>

He wanted to go to bed. He was tired, his eyes were still red and his limbs wouldn't stop shaking.

He entered the house and called out. He tried to make his voice sound as brave as possible. "I- I'm home!"

There was no answer. Jaune swallowed thickly. "Mom? …Anyone?"

There was only silence.

He took faltering steps through the house. The living room was fine. The family room and his dad's office looked like they always had. He entered the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the counter.

He exhaled in relief. It was from his mother. She was fine. _She was fine_. Everything was _fine_. He repeated it in his head.

Jaune tossed his security hat on the counter. He picked up the sheet of note and read it.

_I dropped off Dore, Argent, and Clair at school. Went to breakfast with friends. Hope you had fun your first night! You got a letter this morning. We can celebrate before you head back to work. I have batter in fridge for cake! Put it the oven at lunch if you want it done on time._

Jaune tilted his head. As tired as he was, he wasn't sure he understood what his mother was trying to say. Cake? For finishing his first day of work? His mom liked to smother, sure, but this seemed over the top.

He looked back down at the countertop and saw an open envelope. The paper had been covering it. It was addressed to him and… it was from _Beacon_. He pulled out the letter and read.

_Congratulations, you have been accepted to Beacon Academy for the coming term…_

The letter drifted from Jaune's hands back to the tabletop.

He was in. He was going to Beacon. _He was going to Beacon_.

"Yes! I'm going to Beacon! _YES!_" He shouted into the empty house. He threw his hands in the air.

Then he slowly lowered them as he looked at the cap next to his acceptance letter.

It was dirty, scuffed and rumpled. But even now the yellow words stood out clearly. SECURITY.

He wanted to be a Huntsman. He was _going_ to be a Huntsman. But…

He was already running away from danger. He had run from an animatronic _rabbit_. And he wanted to go fight _grimm_? The greatest enemy of mankind?

He raised his hand. His hand opened and closed.

He didn't _need_ to go back. He knew that. Beacon had already accepted him. He would be going regardless of his job at Freddy Fazursa's Pizza. His transcripts and forms had been good enough.

His fingers shook as he reached across the table for the cap.

But his transcripts weren't _real_. What right did he have to go to a place like Beacon?

'_None.'_

He snatched the hat and jammed it onto his head.

He would go back. He would prove himself.

He had to.

AN: A shout out to Derrem over on Deviantart for the cover image. Also a thank you to all the people who reviewed Last Day at Freddy's. You guys helped me put this together.


End file.
